


Tell Me Why

by malisl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Enemies, High School, Love/Hate, M/M, Muke - Freeform, and muke only, calum and ashton are mentioned but not really in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malisl/pseuds/malisl
Summary: "Why are you acting this way? Why do you hate me? What have I ever done to you?"Luke looked away, scratching his neck. "I just do, okay.""No, not okay. Tell me why."





	Tell Me Why

Michael never really had much friends growing up. Kids his age always seemed to think he was weird. Then again, he was the emo kid, after all. Only wearring black skinny jeans, band shirts and/or hoodies, with a leather jacket. He used to dye his hair unnatural colors, which people found strange.

His family moved around a lot, so he has never stayed anywhere, very long. So, the kids, at every school he has ever been, didn't want to hang out with him and even if they did, their parents told them not to.

He never really cared about it that much. If all the kids were that judgemental and didn't want to be friends with him, then why would he want to be friends with them? Right?

When Michael turned seventeen, his family moved to Sydney. His mother had promised him, they would stay there, at least until Michael graduated high school. He just sigehd and rolled hsi eyes, not believing his mother, because she had said that a lot of times already.

But it was half a year later and they still lived in Sydney, and Michael was still stuck at the same school. This time, he didn't mind though, he liked it there. And had even made a friend, Ashton.

He had met him one day, when he was walking home from school. He was looking at his phone until he realized he bumped into someone and dropped his phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dude, you okay?" the guy had asked him.

Michael grabbed his phone, checking if all was alright and luckily it was. "I am now." he chuckled and so did the other guy.

"I'm Ashton." the guy, Ashton, said, holding out his hand, for Michael to shake.

A little hesitant, Michael finally took his hand, "Michael." he replied.

They kept talking for a while, Ashton told him he could show him around sometime, after hearing Michael had just moved here. They gave each other their numbers and quickly became friends.

Not long after, Michael met Calum. Calum was Ashton's friend, who supposedly went to the same school as Michael did. It didn't take long for them to become friends, they almost immediately hit it off.

So Michael really hoped, they would actually stay in Sydney as his mother had promised him. For the first time, Michael didn't mind going to school, because he had a friend. Sure, Ashton wasn't there, but luckily he still had Calum.

Which made it fun to go to school. Sure, there were a few classes that they didn't share, but that was okay, he'd live.

However, there was one guy at school, who Michael shared all his classes with, who he could not stand, at all. Luke Hemmings.

Since the second Luke had laid eyes on Michael, he decided he didn't like him. They hadn't said a word to each other, but Luke hated him.

Everyone knew he did, but no one knew why. Michael never understood what he had done to Luke, to make him hate him as much as he did. He couldn't remember ever being rude to him, or anyone for that matter.

It didn't take long though, before Michael started to realize it wasn't worth it, at all. He disliked Luke as much as Luke disliked him, for no particular reason, really. Luke didn't like him, so he didn't like Luke.

They rarely talk to each other, but when they do, they argue, and call each other names. That's really all that ever happens. They never got into fights with each other, they just glare (stare, more like) at each other.

Luke was never known as a homophobe, until Michael came out as gay. No one, but Luke made a big deal out of it, (except for some people whispering to each other when Michael walked by). He acted as if he was disgusted with the older guy and had called him a faggot, more times than Michael could count.

"- and Clifford." Michael's head snapped up, when he heard his name.

"Excuse me, what?"

"You're working with Hemmings for this project." Mr. Gaskarth said.

His eyes widened and looked around, when he finally met the younger boy's eyes, he saw he was just as shocked.

"Alex! I'm not working with the fag!" Luke called out, earning a glare from Mr. Gaskarth.

"That's Mr. Gaskarth to you, Hemmings." he said sternly. "You are working with Michael, don't even try to argue with me. And if I hear you say that word, one more time, you're going to have a nice chat with Mr. Way."

Both boys could hear the rest of the class quietly snickering, and Michael smirked at him.

When class ended, Michael tried walking away as fast as he could, trying to avoid talking to Luke. It didn't work, though, because he was already calling for him.

"Hey, Clifford!" Michael sighed and turned around, muttering a quiet but annoyed 'what'.

"You're coming with me after school, to work on this stupid, fucking project."

As the day passed, fairly uneventful, may I add, Michael walked outside to see Luke standing there, waiting for him. To be honest, Michael had hoped, Luke would have forgotten about it, but apparently he didn't.

Luke lived nearby school, so they walked home, not saying a thing to each other.

"D'ya want something to drink?" Luke asked and Michael just nodded.

"You don't say much, do you?" Again, Michael stays quiet and just shrugs. "Why not?" Luke walked a bit closer to him, and Michael took a step back, slamming his back into the wall.

Luke smirked and pressed his body against Michael's, "Why not?" he asked again.

Michael looked away and shrugged, not answering him. "You're not shy, are you?" Luke laughed. "You're not acting this shy when we're at school, so why are you now?" he asked, placing his hands on Michaels hips.

Michael's eyes widened and he looked away quickly, afraid that once he would look into Luke's eyes, he wouldn't be able to look away anymore.

"I asked you something, Clifford." Michael could feel Luke's hands travel down his ass. "Answer me." he whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe softly. Michael's eyes widened even more when a soft moan escaped his lips.

Luke smirked, pressing his body even closer to his. "Answer me." he whispered again, touching Michael's crotch with his free hand, he felt Michael's erection growing through his jeans and smirked before walking away.

"So," he spoke up, "what do you want to drink, ehm, Michael, right?"

Michael turns around to look at the younger boy, smirking to himself. "Okay, seriously, fuck you!" he called out. Walking over to him quickly and pushing him against the counter.

Making Luke look at him, with a shocked expression. "Wow, dude, calm down."

"No!" Michael yelled. "You can't fucking tell me to calm down, Luke! Don't tell me to calm down. Don't tell me to anything!"

Luke just raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "Dude, why are you getting so worked up, about this, I was just joking around."

"I know you are," Michael said calmly, glaring at the younger boy, who he, by the way, still has pushed against the kitchen counter, he's not even trying to get out of his grip. "You always are, just- just tell me why."

"What?"

"Why are you acting this way? Why do you hate me? What have I ever done to you?"

Luke looked away, scratching his neck. "I just do, okay."

"No, not okay. Tell me why." Michael started talking slower and slower and as his body was pressed up against Luke's he could feel the younger's boy heartbeat going faster and faster.

Michael smirked to himself, when he saw Luke's eyes widen, when he had whispered "Tell me why." into the younger boy's ear, mimicking his actions from earlier on.

"I just-" Luke couldn't even form a single sentence, while Michael was pressing his body against his, letting his hands travel all over his body. He swallowed and quickly looked away, not meeting his eyes when he could feel himself getting hard.

He noticed though, of course he did, there crotches were pressed up against each others, so it was obvious Michael would notice. He smirked, "Who is the faggot, now?" he whispered.

"Fuck you." Is the only thing Luke said before he slammed his lips against Michael's.

He was shocked at first, not expecting Luke to kiss him, ever. But he kissed him back pretty quickly, moving his lips against Luke's. The kiss got heated pretty quickly until Luke pushed Michael off of him.

"That- that's why," Luke muttered, "I guess."

Michael looked confused, clueless, and Luke couldn't help but laugh. "That's why I hate you. You go around looking like this, with your stupid eyes, and your stupid hair and your stupidly perfect fucking smile. And I hate it!"

"And- and you're so confident, with being gay and literally no one cares that you are and you are making me gay! Okay! You're making me fall for you without even knowing it and I hate you!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Michael scoffed, "You hate me, because my smile is 'perfect' and I'm gay?"

"Yes!"

"You are unbelievable. Really, I can't believe you. Firstly, you hate me, because 'I look like I do', what the fuck is up with that! Also, I don't make you gay, Luke, you are or you aren't, I don't force you to do anything, what the fuck."

"Fuck you."

Michael leaned forward kissing him again, and Luke kissed back almost immediately, tangling his fingers in the older boy's hair. Loud moans escaping both of their lips.

"I hate you so much," Luke whispered, pulling away.

"I hate you too." Michael answered, kissing him again.


End file.
